


The Last Florentian

by Ilthit



Series: Porn Battle XIV: Fiery Fourteen Submissions [2]
Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: 1930s, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Florence Craye could not abide errors. Miss Felicity Lemon did not make errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Florentian

Lady Florence Craye could not abide errors. Miss Felicity Lemon did not make errors.

Their acquaintance was at first professional. Miss Lemon proofread and typed out one of Lady Florence's manuscripts and, with permission, suggested a few corrections, including a minor continuity slip-up in Chapter V and the unintentional double entendre in Chapter XXVI. Lady Florence was impressed and found herself accepting the criticism without her usual sense of wounded pride. The relationship progressed to intellectual, from which, to a soul as deeply devoted to cogitation and philosophy as Lady Florence's, it was a hop and a skip into romance.

Lady Florence found lesbianism a thrilling and dangerous new frontier. The idea of being in love with Miss Lemon moved her to write a series of poems on Sappho and the goddess within every woman. She had been confident that her affection would be reciprocated, just as it had been by every man she had chosen to smile upon, and was surprised to find Miss Lemon resistant to the idea of an illicit affair and a secret bohemian love nest.

"But my dear," she exclaimed, "I love you and I do not intend to let society stand in our way!"

"That is all very well," said Miss Lemon, who was aware of Lady Florence's many short-lived engagements, "but things must be done in their proper way."

Lady Florence agreed. However, no amount of research on marital legislation revealed a loophole that allowed two women to marry. In the end, they went for the next best thing – a shared house done in the classical style in a respectable area near the university, the cost split evenly between the two of them (though Miss Lemon agreed to take a loan from Lady Florence to pay for most of her half). They had a sitting room for receiving visitors and a small functional kitchen, and they converted the master bedroom into a library, with one of the smaller bedrooms serving for the couple themselves.

Satisfied that this was a great deal more effort and forward planning than Lady Florence had ever put into any of her engagements, Miss Lemon agreed to a little celebratory soiree with some of the London Sapphics of distinction that Lady Florence had managed to become acquainted with. The pair was toasted, jollied, and finally ushered upstairs while the party moved on to the local night spots.

Faced with the daunting prospect of their "wedding night", Miss Lemon had made sure to prepare herself by reading medical treatises – which she found wholly illogical on the subject – and certain types of seedy underground literature, and had even acquired some small items of special interest should the need arise. Lady Florence, on the other hand, had prepared nothing but sexual frustration that had been with her since early puberty and well into her virtuous twenties.

"That was most undignified," was Miss Lemon's first comment. Her hair had quite escaped its coiffure and was lying in a tangled mess across the pillow, and its sorry state was nothing compared to what had happened to the sheets.

Lady Florence stretched happily beside her. "It was wonderful." After some consideration, Miss Lemon agreed.


End file.
